Clans
There are several clans in Shinobi Origin that have been inspired by the clans in the Naruto Universe. However, there are some techniques and dojutsu that are represented as clans, and have their own moveset. To join certain clans, you must buy them using ROBUX, or IN-GAME MONEY.\ PLEASE DO NOT GRIEF THE WIKI WITH UNRELATED CONTENT! It takes us time to do all of this. Please don't let it go to waste. Below, all of the clans are listed. DNA MIXING IMPORTANT : For DNA mixing you will need two clans before you DNA mix or you will waste away 15k money or 1000 ROBUX for nothing. DNA mixing costs $15,000 or 1000 ROBUX. DNA mixing allows you to have two clans. CAUTION: When mixing Akuma clan and RenGoku clan, start with the RenGoku clan and choose Akuma as a secondary clan or else the awaken will glitch out and look weird or not work at all. Tengoku Clan Cost : $25,000 or 1500 robux - Tenseigan * The Tengoku Clan is a clan inspired by the Otsutsuki Clan of the Naruto universe. * Instead of the Byakugan or Rinnegan this clan wields the Tenseigan , giving the user its own chakra mode, which is superior to the lighting chakra mode, and the ability to fly and use powerful jutsu. * A notable clan member is Hamura Otsutsuki * more info about its ingame moves here Rengokugen Clan Cost : $20,000 or 1500 robux - Rinnegan * The Rengoku Clan is a clan inspired by the Rinnegan of the Naruto universe. * Its primary ability is the Tomoe, based off of the Rinnegan. * One who wields the Rinnegan can utilize six abilities collectively known as the Six Paths Technique. * A notable wielder of the Rinnegan is Madara Uchiha * more info about the ingame clans moves here Karada Clan Cost : $14,000 or 920 robux - Bodyweight Manipulation * The Karada Clan is a clan inspired by the Akimichi Clan of the Naruto universe. * Many of their clan's techniques revolve around the manipulation of their bodyweight and size. * A notable clan member is Choji Akimichi Akuma Clan Cost : $16,000 or 1200 robux - Sharingan * The Akuma Clan is a clan inspired by the Uchiha Clan from the Naruto universe. * Its primary ability is the Tomoe, based off of the Sharingan. * In Shinobi Origin, the Sharingan gives the user access to enhanced eyesight, which allows the user to see through walls (from a limited distance.) * A notable clan member is Sasuke Uchiha Kaijin Clan Cost : $16,000 or 1200 robux - Dragon * The Kajin Clan is a clan inspired by the Sarutobi Clan of the Naruto universe. * An addon of the Kaijin Clan is the Dragon Sage Mode * A notable clan member is Hiruzen Sarutobi Shado Clan Cost : $13,000 or 920 robux - Shadow Manipulation * The Shado Clan is a clan inspired by the Nara Clan of the Naruto universe. * Their signature jutsu is the Shadow Imitation Jutsu and all of its variants. * A notable clan member is Shikamaru Nara Azarashi Clan Cost : $9,000 or 640 robux - Seal Techniques * The Azarashi Clan is a clan inspired by the Uzumaki Clan of the Naruto universe. * Many of the clan's jutsus include sealing techniques and chakra-chain techniques. * A notable clan member is Naruto Uzumaki Kokotsu Clan Cost : $9,000 or 640 robux - Bone Techniques * The Kokotsu Clan is a clan inspired by the Kaguya Clan of the Naruto universe. (Not to be confused with the Otsutsuki Clan. * This clan is known for containing members that can manipulate their own skeletal structure into weaponry. * A notable clan member is Kimimaro Kaguya Seishin Clan Cost : $8,000 or 640 robux - Mind Techniques * The Seishin Clan is a clan inspired by the Yamanaka Clan of the Naruto universe. * The user converts their consciousness to spiritual energy, which they send at a target. Their consciousness moves slowly towards the target and travels in a straight line to take over the target's mind. * A notable clan member is Ino Yamanaka Jokei Clan Cost : $14,500 or 1050 robux - Byakugan * The Jokei Clan is a clan inspired by the Hyuga Clan of the Naruto universe. * This clan is mainly known for their Eight Trigrams techniques, and their possession of the Byakugan * A notable clan member is Hinata Uzumaki Konchu Clan Cost : $13,500 or 1050 robux - Insects Manipulation * The Konchu Clan is a clan inspired by the Aburame Clan of the Naruto universe. * At birth, members of this clan are offered to several special breed of insects as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. * A notable clan member is Shino Aburame Shizen Clan Cost : $15,000 or 1200 robux - Wood Techniques * The Shizen Clan is a clan inspired by either Hashirama Senju or Senju Clan of the Naruto universe. * This clan is mainly known for its sole wood release user Hashirama Senju, and its mastery of thousands of ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. * A notable clan member is Hashirama Senju. Okami Clan Cost : $8,000 or 640 robux - Dog Techniques * The Okami Clan is a clan inspired by the Inuzuka Clan of the Naruto Universe. * Members are given canines at a young age to train with, bond with, and fight with. * A notable clan member is Kiba Inuzuka. Dokei Clan Cost : $12,000 or 920 robux - Ketsuryūgan * The Dokei Clan is a clan inspired by the Chinoike Clan of the Naruto universe. * The Chinoike are famous for their Ketsuryūgan, a dōjutsu that, when active, makes their eyes appear blood-red. * The Ketsuryūgan allows them to perform powerful genjutsu, of comparable strength to the Uchiha's Sharingan. * A notable clan member is Chino Chinoike. Wanizame Clan Cost : $17,000 or 1200 robux - Shark * The Wanizame Clan is a clan inspired by the Hoshigaki Clan of the Naruto universe. * This clan is from the Hidden Mist Village. * All of its known members appear to have shark-like features such as sharp, pointed teeth and facial features that resemble gills. * A notable clan member is Kisame Hoshigaki. Minakami Clan Cost : $5,000 or 250 robux - Puppet Technique * The Minakami Clan is a clan inspired by the Puppet Technique from the Naruto universe. * The Puppet Technique is the core skill of a puppeteer's fighting style, whereby they control a puppet. * A notable wielder is Kankuro. Saberu Clan Cost : $13,000 or 920 robux - Assassin * The Saberu Clan is a clan inspired by the Hatake Clan from the Naruto universe. * This is a clan of assassins, so it specializes in assassin-like abilities * A notable clan member is Kakashi Hatake Sengoku Clan TBA- In progress- Release date unknown! Category:Main Mechanics Category:Kekkei Genkai